


The Wanton Kitten

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Herding Cats [4]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Beach Sex, Bondage, Caning, Car Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Outdoor Sex, Piercing, Semipublic Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves





	The Wanton Kitten

Lucas curled up on the couch, tears streaming down his face. He'd always known that no one ever wanted to keep him around forever but he had begun to believe Joe's promises. He reached up and gently traced the lettering on his collar, then he unfastened it and dropped it and the cuffs on the table, where Joe would see them when he got home, assuming he came into the lounge and didn't just head straight for the bedroom with his date. Lucas scrubbed at his eyes with his fists and growled. Fine; if Joe could just throw him away and go out with another woman, his ex-wife for God's sake, then he could go out too. He dressed in his favourite leather pants and motorcycle boots. With them he wore a mesh shirt and a leather jacket. He headed for one of the local leather bars. It had a mixed clientèle, some into bdsm, some not, and wasn't anywhere near as hardcore as the Dungeon.

Joe kissed his ex-wife goodbye, happy that the dinner had gone a long way towards putting them on a more amicable relationship. He felt slightly guilty that he hadn't mentioned Lucas to her, which was why he hadn't told his pet who exactly he was meeting, but after the way he had reacted to finding out she had 'discovered' her sexuality during their marriage, he felt awkward telling her that he was involved with another man, even if he had known he liked both men and women long before he married her. He didn't see Lucas' bike in the garage, but assumed he'd left it at the shop and got a ride home with someone else, which he quite often did in bad weather. He opened the door and called out for Lucas but was met with silence. Striding into the lounge he saw the collar and cuffs on the table. His heart clenched. Running into the guest room, where Lucas kept most of his stuff, he was relieved to see almost everything still there. He noticed that Lucas' jacket was missing and, after a little rummaging through the closet, he worked out that his Kitten was likely at a leather bar somewhere.

Joe strode into his fifth leather bar of the night and finally saw what he was looking for. Lucas was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing energetically, his shirt damp with sweat and his cheeks flushed. He was surrounded by older men, who had their hands all over him and kept pressing up against him. He had his eyes shut and was trying to lose himself in the music but, from the expression on his face, it wasn't working. Joe started growling and pushing his way through the other dancers, who parted like the red sea before him, his glare, his general demeanour, and his very recognizable tattoo convincing everyone that they didn't want to tangle with him. When he reached Lucas he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him closer. Lucas' eyes sprung open and he looked up into Joe's furious expression. He tried to pull away, but Joe wouldn't release him, instead dragging him towards the door. No one intervened and even the bouncer got out of their way.

Once they were outside and away from the music Joe growled, "You thought I'd just let you run out on me and not hunt you down, Kitten?"

Lucas glared back, somewhat intimidated but, as usual, not letting that stop him from running his mouth. "Was I supposed to just sit at home while you were out with someone else?" he snapped back. "What happened? She turned you down so you thought you'd come back and I would just be there waiting like a good little pet?" His expression was a mixture of anger and hurt.

Joe growled again and pulled him into a fierce kiss, overpowering Lucas' resistance and forcing his tongue into Lucas' mouth. When he pulled back, he gently took his lover's face in his hands. The gentleness in his actions was at odds with the harshness of his voice. "You are mine and I would never treat you like that. You belong to me and only me," he leaned down and kissed Lucas again. "And I belong to you. It was just dinner, my Kitten. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise. I am going home now and you had better be there when I arrive. Every minute I have to wait will just increase your punishment for tonight's stunt."

He stepped away from Lucas and got into his car without looking back. He had to trust that Lucas would follow his instructions and he could repair the damage he had unwittingly caused tonight. By the time this punishment was over his Kitten would have been thoroughly claimed and then they would discuss a way that Dragon could wear a sign of his ownership, the way Kitten already wore a sign of his.

Lucas stood there for a moment, stunned by what had happened. Joe hadn't discarded him, he thought happily. Then his mood was shattered by the realisation that if Joe hadn't meant to get rid of him, then he had just thrown it away by removing the collar. He ran to his bike, intent on beating Joe home and seeing if he really meant to give him a second chance or whether he would change his mind and refuse to collar him again when his jealousy died down and his common sense took over.

When Lucas pulled into the underground garage, Joe's car was already there. Nervously he looked around, but couldn't see Joe, so he caught the elevator and then timidly unlocked the front door. As he closed it he heard Dragon's voice coming from the lounge.

"Go into your room and strip, Kitten. When you're done come back and kneel in the lounge and wait for me," Dragon ordered calmly.

"Yes, Master," he squeaked nervously, hurrying to obey Joe.

He knelt in the centre of the lounge and waited for Joe to return. He didn't dare look up when he heard him come back and Joe walked around him slowly, inspecting him, before stopping in front of him again.

"Who do you belong to, Kitten?" Joe demanded.

"You, Master," Lucas responded instantly.

"Really?" Joe purred. "If you belonged to me you'd be wearing my collar. Do you remember what I said would happen if you removed it?" His voice deepened to a threatening growl. "And what I said I'd do to you if I ever caught you on the scene without me?"

"Please, Joe," Lucas begged. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

"Answer my questions," Joe insisted, refusing to give in to Lucas' remorse and pain.

"If I went out without you, you said I wouldn't be able to sit for a week," Lucas said softly. "And you said if I removed the collar, it was over. Please, Joe, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, please don't make me leave."

Joe held the collar in front of Lucas' face. "Are you sure you want this back?"

"Yes, Master," Lucas said desperately, reaching for the collar. Joe snatched it away from him.

"Stand up and turn around, now!" he ordered. Lucas bit back a sob as Joe refused to let him take the collar. Slowly he stood and turned to face away from Joe, certain he was about to be told to leave. When he felt the touch of the leather on his neck, he started to shake in relief. Joe fastened the collar around him and pressed closer. "You belong to me," he growled. "If you think you can just remove it and leave me then I have obviously been far too lenient with you. By the end of this week you will be in no doubt who you belong to."

Lucas sagged back against his lover. "I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Joe wrapped his arms around Lucas tightly and nuzzled the side of his neck, just above the collar. "Hush, Lucas. You screwed up. You will be punished and then forgiven. That's how it works. You never have to worry about screwing up so badly I'll make you leave. Nothing you could do would make me walk away, unless you want me to. Do you understand me, Kitten?"

Lucas nodded, sniffing slightly and reaching up to rub his eyes again. "Yes, Master."

Joe stepped back and turned Lucas around again. He knelt in front of him and fastened a clear, plastic restraint around his cock and balls and then a curved plastic shield over his cock. He fixed it in place by sliding a padlock through the fastening and clicking it shut.

"As long as you're wearing this you won't even be able to get hard, let alone come," Joe explained. "It can only be removed if you have the key, which I will be keeping safe. For the next week you will exist only to please me. I will use you for my pleasure and you will remember your place as my pet. At the end of the week I'll review your behaviour and decide if you deserve to be released. Do you understand me, Kitten?"

Lucas moaned and nodded his head. He already felt frustrated; he could only imagine how he would feel at the end of the week. "Yes, Master. Whatever you say, Master," he agreed.

"Exactly," Joe said. "Whatever I say. Now undress me."

Lucas quickly stripped Joe, not daring to tease him. When he was done Joe pushed him back on to his knees. Resting one hand in Lucas' hair he traced his mouth with the head of his cock. Lucas opened his mouth and Joe slid his cock into his mouth. Lucas obediently wrapped his lips around it and sucked it. Joe began fucking his mouth, but stopped before he came.

Pulling out, he growled at Lucas, "Kneel on the couch and brace yourself, Kitten." When Lucas was in place Joe slid two fingers into his mouth. "Get them nice and wet for me baby because it's all the lube you're getting."

Lucas moaned around the digits and laved them thoroughly with his tongue. Joe pulled them out and roughly forced them into Lucas' ass. He dropped his head onto the back of the couch and thrust his ass backwards towards Joe. Spreading his legs eagerly he began moaning as Joe thrust them in and out teasing his prostate with every stroke. Joe removed them and lined his cock up with the tiny entrance.

"Tell me what you want, Kitten," he ordered.

Lucas moaned eagerly. "Please Master, fuck me. Claim me."

With no warning Joe buried himself to the hilt in Lucas' body. He cried out, but thrust backwards eagerly. Joe began a hard, driving rhythm, not drawing it out or teasing Lucas as he would normally. He was punishing Lucas for the fear and pain he had felt when he thought his pet had left him and he was restating his claim. After only a few moments he growled Lucas' name and spent himself inside Lucas' tight ass. He stayed inside Lucas breathing heavily for a while, then slid out carefully. He brought one hand down sharply on Lucas' ass.

"Go and wait for me in the bedroom, Kitten," he demanded. "I'm not done with you yet." He went into the bathroom to clean up and when he came out Lucas was laid face down on the bed. "Such a good Kitty," he purred. Reaching into the toy box, he pulled out a vibrator and slid it into his pet's ass. Lucas moaned but didn't fight him. Turning it on, he began fucking him with it and watched as Lucas squirmed around at the sensations. He slid it all the way in and turned it up to its highest setting. He reached out and tied Lucas' hands and feet to the bed and turned his head to the side to kiss him.

"You look hot like that, my pet," he said. "So hot that I think I'll leave you like that for a while. I'm going to go and watch the highlights of tonight's ball game. Don't go anywhere." He smiled wickedly at the look of horror on Lucas face before leaving the room.

Half an hour later he returned. Lucas was squirming wildly on the bed and moaning constantly. Joe ran one hand along his back and then began slowly fucking him with the vibrator. Turning it off, he pulled it out and tossed it to one side, immediately replacing the toy with his cock. This time he took his time with his pet. Fucking Lucas slowly and deeply until his own need overtook him and his thrusts became faster and more erratic. When he came, he bit down on Lucas' shoulder, marking him. Lucas cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Joe moaned and pulled out, unsnapping the restraints and pulling Lucas into his arms. He ran his hands up and down Lucas' back soothingly.

"Go to sleep, Kitten," he told him. Lucas looked at him, hoping that he had been joking, but Joe closed his eyes and pulled him closer. It took a long time for Lucas to relax and fall asleep, realizing as he did so that Joe fully intended to keep him like this for at least a week.

*****

Lucas woke to the feel of Joe's hands running over his body. He stretched languorously and moaned in pleasure and then his cock came into contact with Joe's leg and he remembered what Joe had done to him. He opened his eyes and looked straight up into Joe's. He leaned down to kiss Lucas and Lucas revelled in the possessive way he claimed his mouth. Joe slid further down his body and kissed a trail along his neck and over his chest. He paused for long moments to tease Lucas nipples. Sucking on them at first and then nipping them with his teeth. Lucas moaned and arched up towards Joe, who began to move on, briefly pausing to fuck his belly button with his tongue until Lucas giggled and squirmed away. Sliding further down, he ran his tongue over the tip of Lucas' cock, which wasn't covered by the restraint and then further down to lap at his balls. Lucas moaned helplessly and spread his legs, allowing Joe the room to do whatever he wanted. Joe pulled back and rolled him over before running his tongue over Lucas' ass again. He teased and tormented him for several minutes before grabbing the lube and thoroughly preparing his lover. Sliding slowly into Lucas, he moaned in pleasure at the feel of the tight grip his pet's ass had on him. He took his time, making love to Lucas tenderly and spilling his seed inside his lover only reluctantly.

He covered Lucas' back and shoulders in kisses before pulling out and rolling off him. He helped Lucas onto his back and kissed him again. He reached down and gently squeezed Lucas' balls. He moaned painfully.

"Master, please," he begged.

Joe laughed and shook his head. "One week, Kitten, if you're good. Don't make me extend your punishment." He climbed out of bed and pulled Lucas with him and into the bathroom. In the shower he spent a long time soaping and rinsing Lucas' body as his lover squirmed and moaned in his arms. Then he handed the sponge to Lucas.

"Wash me, my pet," he ordered. "And then make me come again."

Lucas kissed him and began running the sponge over Joe's body. When he rinsed him off he followed the sponge with his lips, kissing and caressing the skin under his hands. It wasn't often he had free rein to play with Joe's body. When he was done he dropped to his knees and leaned in to nuzzle Joe's hardening cock. He rubbed his cheek against it and then took it in his mouth, looking up into Joe's eyes as he slowly swallowed it all down. Joe groaned and rested a hand on his head, but let him play. Lucas smiled and took his time, trying out all the tricks he'd learnt over the last few months until Joe was panting heavily. He had his head thrown back and was clutching at Lucas' hair. Finally he took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked. Joe cried out and suddenly his mouth was filling with Joe's seed. He drank it down eagerly and rose to his feet again to kiss his Master and share his taste with him.

They travelled in to work together and Joe acted as if everything was normal. Lucas kept looking at him, expecting him to do something, but he didn't. Lucas was set the same jobs he normally did around the store and Joe spent most of the day in his office. Around six, Joe packed up for the day and told AJ to close because he was done. Once AJ was out front, he beckoned Lucas back into his office and locked the door. He pressed up behind him and slipped one hand under his sweater. Pinching and twisting first one nipple and then the other until Lucas sagged back against him moaning softly.

"Such an eager little slut, Kitten," Joe growled in his ear. "We're going to fulfil one of my fantasies now baby. Take your jeans and sweater off and bend over the desk." Lucas gasped and scrambled to obey. Joe admired the sight in front of him for a minute – Lucas was naked and bent over the desk, legs spread eagerly. He walked behind Lucas and reached under him, teasing the head of his cock. Lucas moaned and tried to thrust into his hand.

"Frustrating isn't it, Kitten, I can do whatever I want to you, however I want, and you can't even get hard," Joe drawled. He brought one hand down sharply across Lucas' ass, knowing how much his Kitten loved to be spanked. He continued raining blows down on him until his ass was a rosy colour, then he caressed the heated flesh. Normally Lucas would be on the verge of coming by this stage and he watched as his Kitten writhed and moaned with no hope of relief. Joe grabbed the lube he had taken to carrying with him everywhere and coated two fingers before shoving them roughly into his pet's ass. Lucas moaned again, thrusting backwards onto the fingers and fucking himself on them. Joe prepared him quickly and then slid his cock past the tight muscle and into Lucas' welcoming body. He fucked him slowly, making the most of having Lucas over his desk the way he had fantasised about in the months before collaring his Kitten. Lucas was clenching his ass around Joe's cock and moving back to meet each of Joe's thrusts.

"That's it Kitten," he praised. "Work to get me off. I'm going to come in your ass again and leave you wanting more. You don't care if you get to come, do you slut? As long as I keep fucking you, you're happy." His voice became hoarser and his thrusts more erratic as he approached orgasm. He reached under his Kitten and began playing with his nipples again. Lucas sobbed in frustration as Joe finally came and then pulled out. He slapped Lucas' ass once more and told him to get dressed. When they were both presentable again he unlocked the door and walked out without a backward glance.

When they finally got home, Lucas barely had the door shut behind him before Joe was issuing his next order.

"For the rest of the week, whenever we are home, you will be naked," he commanded. "I want you to be accessible for whatever I feel like doing." Lucas whimpered and then, when Joe looked at him and raised an eyebrow, began stripping. "Good Kitten, you may manage to get through this week without forcing me to extend your punishment if you carry on like this."

Lucas spent the evening doing chores. Cooking, cleaning, washing up, doing laundry, but all of it done naked and with Joe kissing him and groping him whenever he was within range. They ate dinner with Lucas sitting in Joe's lap. Joe fed them both and took every chance to kiss and stroke his lover. A couple of times he accidentally spilled something on Lucas and then leaned down to lick him clean again. By the end of the meal Lucas was moaning whenever Joe touched him. Joe pulled him in close for a deep kiss and then sent him off to wash up the dishes with a sharp smack to his bare ass.

Lucas was concentrating so hard on washing up and trying to forget his arousal that he didn't notice Joe entering the kitchen. The first he knew of it was when he felt hands on his shoulders and his legs were kicked further apart. Joe slid two fingers into him to check he was still stretched from earlier and then sheathed his cock fully in Lucas' ass in one move. Lucas braced himself on the sink. He cried out at Joe's possession and his master laughed.

"You love this, don't you, Kitten?" he asked. "You love being at my disposal, forced to serve me whenever I want. You love it when I fuck you hard and leave you wanting. You're such an eager little slut aren't you?"

Lucas moaned. "Oh God, yes Master, whatever you want. Take me please," he begged.

"Get back to your work, Kitten," Joe ordered.

"What?" Lucas gasped, clenching his ass around Joe's cock.

"You're meant to be washing up," Joe reminded him. "As long as you are I'm going to fuck you. If you stop, so do I. It's very simple. And if you break anything or do a bad job you'll be punished. So make sure you concentrate, baby."

Lucas moaned and grabbed the first thing he could lay his hands on and started cleaning it. Joe began fucking him slowly, occasionally raising a hand to pinch one of his nipples or leaning forward to nibble on his ear. When he did so Lucas dropped the glass back into the sink, barely noticing as it shattered, and grabbed the counter to hold himself up. Joe immediately stopped moving and Lucas let out a noise halfway between a gasp and a sob.

"Master, please," he cried.

"You know the rules," Joe growled, holding himself still only with a great effort. Somehow Lucas managed to get through the rest of the washing up, only breaking one other thing. When he was done, Joe began thrusting harder and faster. When he came, he bit down on Lucas' shoulder, marking him. Lucas moaned when Joe slumped against him for a second. He pulled Lucas' head around for a thorough kiss. Pulling back, he slipped regretfully from Lucas' ass. Looking at the dishes draining in the rack, he pulled three of them out and handed them back to Lucas.

"These three need to be done again," he said. "Clean them, tidy up the broken china and be careful with the glass then come to the bedroom for your punishment."

Lucas hurriedly, but thoroughly followed orders and then headed for the bedroom. He knelt at Joe's feet submissively, but Joe tugged him to his feet again and guided him to the bed. On it was a wooden cane and Lucas gulped. Although he'd been spanked and even whipped on occasion he'd never been caned and even seeing the cane made him nervous.

"Bend over the foot off the bed and grip the rail," Joe said. "Spread your legs nice and wide for me, Kitten." Lucas gulped and did as he was told. Joe held out the cane. "Kiss it and tell me why you're being punished."

Lucas dutifully kissed the cane. "I'm being punished for breaking a glass and a plate and for not cleaning three of the dishes properly, Master," he said.

"Good boy," Joe praised him. "I think you deserve two strokes for each infraction, making a total of ten. You will count each stroke and then when we're done you will kiss the cane again and thank me for punishing you."

"Yes, Master," Lucas said softly. The first stroke of the cane surprised him. When the blow first landed it only stung a little, but then it felt like a fiery brand across his ass. "One, Master," he said.

The strokes fell one after another in a steady rhythm, with just enough time between strokes for the pain to reach its height before the next blow landed. When the final blow had been struck the cane was held out again and Lucas kissed it.

"Thank you for punishing me, Master," he said. Joe pressed up against him and he winced as his master's body came in contact with the welts left by the cane. He was pulled upright and Joe wrapped his arms around him.

"Such a good Kitty," Joe crooned. "I'm so proud of you. Now lay on the bed on your front and I'll soothe those bruises for you or you won't be able to sit down tomorrow." Lucas could feel a shy smile forming. As much as his ass hurt, he was proud that he had pleased Joe. The pain didn't matter because he was walking on air to know that Joe was proud of him. He stretched out on the bed, pillowing his head on his arms. When Joe came back he turned his head to the side and smiled at him. Joe leaned down and kissed him softly.

"My Lucas," he said. "I love you so much my pet. You look so beautiful like this. All this creamy white skin spread out before me, marked only by the red lines on your ass and by my collar around your neck and my cuffs around your wrists." He opened the jar of cream he had brought with him and gently applied it to the welts made by the cane. The cool cream soothed the burning and Joe tenderly massaged it in to the skin until Lucas started purring. When he pulled his hands back, Lucas moaned.

"Please, Master," he begged, spreading his legs eagerly.

"Shh," Joe hushed him. "I don't want to hurt you."

"No," Lucas cried out as Joe pulled away again. "Please, Master. I need you. Please I …" He moaned as he struggled to find the words. "Need you inside me, need you to claim me, show me how much you love me. Please Joe, don't leave." Joe ran his hands gently down Lucas back and placed a kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Hush baby," he said gently. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't I always give you what you need?" He ran his hands over Lucas' ass again and slid two fingers, covered in cream, inside him. Lucas moaned and thrust back against them.

"Please Joe, I need this," he begged. Joe leaned down and kissed him again. Then he stood up and pulled his clothes off.

Kneeling on the bed beside Lucas, he asked, "How do you want it baby? Like this or on your back so I can see those beautiful eyes of yours as I make love to you?"

Lucas rolled over and grabbed a pillow to slide under his hips. Hooking his arms under his knees he pulled them back to his chest and spread his legs as widely as he could. Joe growled and moved so that he was between Lucas' thighs. Leaning down he kissed him again, before lining his cock up with the tiny opening and slowly sliding inside. Lucas moaned in pleasure as he was taken again and Joe braced himself on his hands so he could stare down into his pet's eyes as he began moving. This time he took Lucas slowly and tenderly. Lucas thrust back against him and moaned every time Joe grazed his prostate. Eventually Joe couldn't take any more and he took his Kitten's mouth in a passionate kiss as he spilled himself inside him again. Feeling his arms begin to shake, Joe pulled out and rolled to one side. He tugged Lucas in to place on his chest with his head nestled under Joe's chin. Joe stroked his back soothingly and Lucas snuggled closer as they drifted into sleep.

*****

As with the previous day Lucas woke up to the feel of Joe gently caressing him. He nuzzled Joe's chest and smiled. Blinking sleepily, he looked up at Joe and was pulled closer for a kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning, my pet?" Joe asked.

Lucas stretched lazily and smiled. "I'm good, Master. What do you want me to do?"

Joe smiled wickedly. "Well if you feel up to it I have a present for you."

Lucas bounced excitedly on the bed. "Something for me? Really?" he asked eagerly.

Joe laughed. "I love you, baby. You're cute when you bounce." He leaned down and kissed Lucas on the forehead. He reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a small box. Lucas opened it excitedly. He looked curiously at the metallic bullet and then up at Joe.

"Read the instructions, pet," Joe told him. Lucas skimmed the booklet that came with it and flushed.

"You want me to wear it to work?" he asked nervously. "But everyone carries a cell phone these days and …"

"And the vibrator will go off every time a phone rings within about two and a half feet and it won't stop until 20 seconds after the phone is disconnected," Joe finished. Lucas moaned and handed the package to Joe.

"Put it in for me, Master?" he asked, lowering his eyes submissively. Joe pulled him in to a deep kiss.

The day passed in a haze of pleasure and frustration for Lucas. It seemed like every single person in the store had their phone with them and they all seemed to need to use them then and there. It wasn't helped by the fact that Joe had insisted he keep his own cell phone with him, switched to silent, and had called him dozens of times during the day. Joe finished work mid-afternoon and told Lucas to come with him, leaving the store in AJ's capable hands again. When they were in the car he looked over at Lucas.

"What is this week about, Lucas?" he asked. "Tell me what you think you're supposed to be learning from your punishment."

"You're punishing me for thinking you were tired of me and for trying to leave," Lucas said.

Joe sighed. "Well that's partly right – although I don't think you were really trying to leave. If you had been you would have taken your things and moved out, not dressed up like a wet dream and gone dancing. But it's not what I asked. I know you know what you did wrong. I want to know what you think I'm trying to teach you."

Lucas looked confused. "I'm supposed to learn to do what you say."

Joe ran one hand gently along Lucas' thigh and made to start the car. "If that's all you're learning then the punishment is over, Lucas. Let's go home."

"No!" Lucas yelped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"You haven't, Kitten," Joe told him gently. "This is my fault, not yours."

"I don't understand," Lucas said sadly.

Joe looked over at him. "I was trying to show you something. If you think all this is, is me punishing you for breaking the rules then I failed. Let's try this another way. Close your eyes, Kitten." Lucas obeyed instantly and Joe smiled. "Good Kitten. Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Just relax, baby." Lucas leaned back and breathed deeply and slowly, letting himself float with Joe's voice his only anchor. "Such a good little Kitten," Joe praised him. He ran a hand slowly up Lucas' leg and watched as his pet spread his legs submissively. Joe traced the outline of the restraint and then slid his hand further between Lucas' legs to stroke his balls. "Now tell me how this makes you feel, Kitten," he ordered.

"Owned," Lucas said immediately. "I belong to you and you're in total control. Frustrated, I want you to let me come, but I want to please you more. I want to make you proud of me… " His voice tailed off.

"You do, my Kitten," Joe said softly. "I am so proud of you, I always have been. You're owned and I'm in control – what does that mean to you? What does it make you feel?" Lucas' brow furrowed and Joe leaned in and kissed the lines away. He began teasing him again, his other hand sliding under Lucas' shirt to play with his nipples. "Don't think about it, Kitten. Just answer. What does it mean to you, to be owned?"

"I'm yours. No one can touch me unless you allow it. You protect me, you're responsible for me … Oh." He opened his eyes. "I belong to you, body and soul; you look after me, care for me, protect me … I'm really that important to you?"

Joe kissed him deeply. "Have I ever treated you like I thought you were disposable? Like I would throw you aside?"

Lucas shook his head. "No. I know you wouldn't; I just let my fears get the better of me. But you're trying to make me feel it in here." He placed his hand on his chest. "As well as knowing it up here," he indicated his head. "It's about submitting to you totally and feeling that I belong to you. I can see what I get out of this – you look after me and protect me, but what do you get out of it?" he asked, genuinely confused. "Why did you choose to keep me, take me home with you? I mean I know why you rescued me in the club; that's just who you are, but you didn't need to take me home afterwards, to collar me and keep me permanently. Why me?"

"Oh Lucas," Joe sighed. "You're my beloved Kitten, my spoiled pet. I love you and I love spoiling you almost as much as I love seeing you on your knees begging me to fuck you."

"I don't feel very spoiled at the moment," Lucas said tentatively, testing Joe to see how much he meant what he said.

Joe laughed. "Really? And what could I do to remedy that, Kitten? Perhaps I should take you shopping? Buy you some pretty things, some nice clothing, maybe some toys for when I take you to the club next?" he asked, his voice dropping to a growl at the end.

Lucas smiled delightedly and then looked down at his jeans, picking at a hole in them with his fingers. "You don't have to, you know, Joe," he said quietly. "I was just teasing. I don't need you to spend money on me, honestly."

Joe tilted his head back up so that Lucas could look in his eyes. "Kitten, if I didn't want to spend money on you, do you really think I would?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I like spoiling you and I like buying you presents, so you're just going to have to get used to me spending money on you. Why the sudden change of heart? I know the thought of a shopping trip made you happy, but now you're frowning again."

Lucas opened his mouth to say that it was nothing and then caught Joe's eye and blushed. The one thing Joe always demanded of him, over and above obedience, was honesty. "I'm scared if I get too demanding, you'll decide I'm too much trouble. Like there's some line in the sand I shouldn't cross, only it's invisible and I don't know where it is. And anyway I'm not worth it. I don't need you to spend money on me. I get by on what you pay me, especially since you don't let me pay rent, and you shouldn't waste your money on me, not when you could spend it on yourself. I know how hard you work and you shouldn't have to spend your money on me."

Joe leaned in and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth and possessing it. When he pulled back, he looked into his pet's eyes. "I make good money from the store and I can afford to spend it how I want and I want to spend it on you. You deserve to be spoiled and I want to be the one who does it. I know you don't believe me, but I am so proud of you and I love you so much and you are very much worth the effort. You're my obedient little pet and you deserve to be pampered and cosseted. As for there being some kind of line in the sand … what is the worst thing you think could happen if you were too demanding?" He rested his hand on Lucas' shoulder, the tips of his fingers caressing Lucas' collar and subtly reminding him who he belonged to.

Lucas swallowed and remembered Joe's words from the night he had refastened the thin piece of leather around his neck. "You'd punish me and then you'd forgive me. You really wouldn't throw me out, no matter what?" he asked wonderingly.

"I really wouldn't throw you out," Joe reiterated. "Not even if you'd lost the entire store in Atlantic City … although the chances of you ever being able to sit down for the rest of your life if you did something so stupid are pretty low." Lucas smiled again, one of those bright, full smiles that lit up his face and made his eyes glow.

"Well OK then," he said happily. "Let's go shopping."

Joe started off with something simple. He knew Lucas had wanted some new boots for a while, had been saving up for some in fact, so the first place he headed for was the bike shop. Lucas was bouncing by the time they came out with brand new biker boots, much more expensive than the ones he had been looking at, but when he'd tried to tell Joe that, Joe had told him that he deserved the best. The kid behind the counter had stared at them both when he heard that, eyes wide open, then he blushed and looked away. Joe didn't move away from Lucas under the kid's scrutiny, in fact he pulled him closer into his side and dropped a kiss on the top of his head. The public show of affection almost made Lucas smile more than the new boots did and when they got back into the car, he immediately snuggled up against Joe, resting his head on his shoulder.

"I think we need to get you some new clothes next, Kitten," Joe told him. Lucas made a face.

"I have clothes," he said. "Jeans, t-shirts, turtlenecks, my leather jacket … what else do I need?"

"You need some more jeans. Designer I think," Joe said. "Silk shirts definitely. I want to see you in them and you'll love the way you feel against your skin – especially once we get you a piercing."

"Piercing?" Lucas asked, slightly nervously.

Joe reached over and pinched one of his nipples. "Right about here I think," he said as Lucas moaned. "We'll get that done today as well. And we definitely need to get you some silk boxer shorts."

Lucas groaned. "Do you have any idea how frustrating that's going to feel, while I'm wearing this restraint?" he asked plaintively.

Joe just laughed. "I love the idea of you, encased in silk and leather – maybe we should get you some leather pants too? Then I think I'm going to take you dancing somewhere. Not on the scene, just dancing, in a club, where I can show you off to everyone. A nice restaurant beforehand … how about the day after tomorrow? Would you like that?"

"Really? We'd have to be careful which club we went to, if we didn't want to risk running into the guys," Lucas said thoughtfully.

"Or we could just say 'screw the guys'," Joe said firmly. "This," he continued, running a finger along Lucas' collar, "they wouldn't understand. But I have no problem with them knowing we're together or would it embarrass you?"

"Me?" Lucas asked. "No, I could never be embarrassed to be seen with you, but what are they going to think when they see us together. I mean I'm not the sort of person you'd usually date …"

Joe kissed him again. "Young, smart, funny, sexy as hell … that makes you exactly the kind of person I'm interested in. I'm not going to make some kind of big announcement to them; my personal life is none of their business, but I have no problem with them knowing. So stop worrying about that. Do you want to go to a club or not?"

"Yes!" Lucas said excitedly, practically crawling into Joe's lap to kiss him. "I'd love to."

"All right," Joe said. "Time to get you dressed up then. We'll start with the jeans and then move on to the silk and the leather."

The jeans were bought fairly quickly with Lucas refusing to try them on and just buying whichever brands Joe suggested. Joe insisted Lucas try the silk shirts on though and accompanied him into the dressing room. Once he had the shirt on Joe ran his hands over Lucas' chest, sliding the silk over his skin. Lucas moaned and leaned back against him.

"Joe," he sighed. "We're in a changing room in a public place; we can't start anything here."

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Are you arguing with me, my Kitten?"

Lucas looked up at him surprised, "No, Master, but …"

"Then hush," Joe ordered. "Try not to make too much noise." He quickly unfastened Lucas' pants and slid them down to his ankles. "Brace your self on the wall, Kitten," he commanded. Lucas moaned softly and did as he was told; there was something exciting about surrendering to Joe in a public place like this. Joe ran a finger teasingly over the head of Lucas cock and he bit his lip to keep from making a sound.

Joe unfastened his own trousers and slid slowly into Lucas' ass, which opened easily for him. "Quick and dirty I think, don't you, baby?" he growled in Lucas' ear. He slid his hands back up, over the silk and pinched Lucas' nipples through the material, making Lucas squirm against him enticingly. He began thrusting, hard and fast, his hands constantly roaming Lucas silk-clad torso, stroking, pinching and teasing. "Anyone could walk in on us," he whispered hoarsely. "And see you bent over like this for me like the eager little slut you are. Would you like that? Would you like me to put you on display again, for anyone who wants to watch?" Lucas whimpered softly and squeezed his ass around Joe's cock.

"Whatever you want, Master," he panted.

"Good answer, Kitten," Joe growled, twisting Lucas' head around painfully so he could kiss him and muffle his groan of completion in Lucas' hot mouth. He stayed inside Lucas for a minute longer and then slid out. He tucked himself back into his pants and did the same for Lucas. "Buy the shirt, baby," he ordered. "In fact buy half a dozen. You look delicious like this." Lucas turned around and smiled at him, his eyes slightly glazed, his face flushed and his lips swollen from the kiss. Joe growled possessively and pulled him close for another long, deep kiss. "Mine."

Lucas snuggled against him for a moment before picking the shirt up and then going back to the display to choose several different colours. Then Joe dragged him into another shop to choose some tight leather pants. He picked some in a soft suede like finish which clung to Lucas' body like a second skin.

"Oh you do look good in those, Kitten," he praised him. "I want you to wear those and one of your new shirts when we go out, but you have to stick close to me because men and women will be falling over themselves to get close to you." He pulled Lucas close for a long, slow kiss, right there in the middle of the shop floor, rubbing up against him so Lucas could feel how hard he was. "Feel what you do to me, my beautiful sexy pet?"

Lucas moaned and smiled up at him. "Yes, my Master. Can we go home now? I want to please you."

Joe groaned and kissed him again. "Not quite yet, love. We have one more stop to make first." They packed the bags into the car and then Joe led Lucas to another shop. He had his arm wrapped tightly around him and Lucas was leaning against him slightly as they walked. He paused hesitantly and looked up at Joe when they arrived at a tattoo parlour and piercing studio.

"Master?" he asked nervously. "You really meant it when you said you wanted me to get a piercing?"

"It won't hurt, pet," Joe promised. "Maybe a scratch, nothing more. And when it heals it'll feel really good. You're so sensitive, I'll be able to drive you insane. Besides you already got your tongue pierced. I would have thought a nipple piercing was less daunting." He tugged him into the shop. "Trust me, baby, you'll love it. You'll look so sexy with my collar and cuffs and a nice piece of jewellery through here." He pinched one of Lucas' nipples making him moan and shiver. "Do it for me, my Kitten?"

Lucas looked up at him, some fear still showing in his eyes. "If my Master wants me to, then I will. For my Dragon." He blushed a little when he realised one of the assistants had come in and could hear them but Joe just smiled back at him and kissed him softly before turning to the man who was watching them and smiling indulgently.

The middle aged man smiled at Joe and shook his hand. "It's been a while, Dragon. You looking for more art? Or just something for your pet?"

Joe nodded a greeting. "For now my pet is going to get a nipple piercing, but I might need an alteration to my artwork later. I'll talk about a new design with you sometime. Today we just want the piercing."

Lucas moved a little closer to Joe and asked, "Do I get to choose jewellery now? Or do I have to have something standard until it heals?"

Squeezing his shoulder Joe smiled reassuringly at him. "Get whatever they tell you to for now but you can pick something you want while we're here and when it's all healed you can change it." He pushed him gently towards the back room. "Get the piercing first and then they can show you jewellery afterwards. You might get a bit light headed so you can sit and look at the rings until you feel better."

"You're coming in with me, right?" he asked, looking at Joe from big, pleading eyes.

Joe sighed. "Yes, I'm coming with you; you don't have to do that thing with your eyes." He took Lucas' hand and squeezed it. "I'll be right next to you, I promise." He leaned closer and whispered in Lucas' ear. "If you like this we'll have to get you one a little lower down..." He brushed his hand teasingly across Lucas' groin before straightening up and leading him into the back room where the piercings were actually done.

Lucas pulled his turtle-neck off and settled in the chair, watching nervously as the piercer prepared his equipment. Joe smiled and kissed him, distracting him thoroughly.

"You have your tongue pierced," he pointed out. "Why is this making you nervous?"

"I was drunk when I got that done," Lucas admitted. "It was the only way I could get up the courage."

The piercer muttered something uncomplimentary about people who would do something like that when their client was drunk and Joe laughed.

"This will all be over before you even realise," he promised, taking Lucas' hand again. "Now look at me, not him, Kitten." He raised Lucas' hand to his mouth and kissed the palm, before taking two of the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them. Lucas' eyes drifted shut and he moaned softly.

Before he could register what was happening he felt the piercer pinch his nipple slightly and then there was a sharp prick and a slight tugging sensation.

"All done," the man said with a smile. "Here's all the information on how to take care of it. If you have any questions just give us a call and we'll answer them."

Lucas blinked in surprise and then grinned self-consciously. "Wow, I was getting worked up over nothing." He looked down and saw the small silver ring hanging from his nipple. "Can I see some other jewellery now?"

The man nodded and went off to fetch some. As soon as he was gone, Joe tugged Lucas out of the chair and onto his lap. "I'm proud of you, Lucas," he said. "Why don't you choose me an earring while we're here so I can wear something of yours?"

"Really?" Lucas asked. "I like that. You wearing my mark I mean." He blushed.

Kissing him softly, Joe cuddled him close, not pulling back until the piercer cleared his throat softly behind him.

"I have the jewellery you wanted to see," he said.

When they got home Lucas stripped and took his clothes into the bedroom. When he came back Joe was stretched out on the couch with the phone in his hand. He knelt gracefully at Joe's feet and smiled when Joe automatically reached out to stroke his hair. Rubbing his check against Joe's hand like a cat, he looked up at him.

"How can I serve you, Master?" he asked softly.

Joe beckoned him up onto his lap. "Such a good little pet," he purred. "Why don't you pick a movie and we can curl up together and watch it? I'd like to spend the evening just cuddling with you. I'll even order take out so you don't have to cook."

*****

Lucas woke up snuggled up in his master's arms. He sighed happily and snuggled closer. He felt totally content, even the niggling frustration from the chastity sheath was gone. For the first time he felt totally sure of his place in his master's life. He was Joe's pet, owned, pampered, and treasured.

Joe watched as Lucas curled closer and couldn't resist kissing his hair. He could feel the difference in his Kitten. He had finally submitted totally and given Joe his complete trust. He was so relaxed now and Joe loved the feel of him snuggled so close. He truly believed Joe would always look after him and he was right. Joe would always protect him, spoil him, and, when necessary, discipline him. He knew the discipline would reinforce Lucas' place in his life as much as the spoiling would.

Rolling over, he pressed Lucas into the bed, sucking a mark onto his throat just above the collar. Without saying a word he started to suck and bite his way across Lucas' chest and stomach, leaving a trail of red marks. He ran his tongue over the head of Lucas' cock, which was still soft because of its plastic cage.

Looking along Lucas' body he smiled at his flushed cheeks and half open mouth as he started to breathe more heavily.

"I'm looking forward to Tuesday evening when I take this off," he said with a smile. "I'm going to make you come over and over again until you can't take any more and then I'm going to make love to you, my Kitten."

Lucas moaned. "Yes, Dragon. Anything you want."

Joe kissed him hungrily. "I want you. Kissing you, touching you, just looking at you makes me burn. But I have to get to work. I want you to make sure the house is clean and tidy and then you can do whatever you want this afternoon. Tonight I'm going to take you out for dinner and then we can go dancing."

Lucas smiled and kissed him again. "Let me help you get ready first. And don't work too late, you'll get all stressed and grumpy."

Joe growled but he was still smiling. "I'll give you grumpy, Lucas. I should spank you before I leave so you have something to remind you off me until I get home."

Laughing Lucas wriggled out of the bed before Joe could make good on his threat. "I have something to remind me of you," he pointed out, gesturing to the chastity device. "I don't need anything else." He walked towards the bathroom, looking back over his shoulder to Joe and smiling mischievously. "Now, do you want me to wash your back or not?"

Joe laughed and jumped out of bed, chasing him into the bathroom and dumping him in the shower. He turned the water on and Lucas shrieked when he was deluged with cold water. Setting the temperature, Joe stepped in behind him and pulled him close, nibbling on his neck.

"My kitten, I love you so much," he said happily. "I can't wait till this week is over. I love feeling you coming apart in my arms."

Lucas tilted his head, looking into his eyes. "This is a punishment for you as well, isn't it? I mean you get to actually come so it's not as bad but you're not really enjoying it."

Joe kissed his nose. "I like how submissive you are like this and you're learning what I needed you to learn. I can feel the change in you; you're more relaxed, more confident in yourself and in us. I know that in the long term you're going to be happier because of it." He kissed Lucas again softly. "But I miss seeing you come. I miss feeling you going wild in my arms. I like knowing I'm making you feel good."

Lucas wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you, Joe. I didn't realise that you were punishing both of us." He smiled sweetly. "Can I talk you into dropping it now I've learned my lesson?" He put on his best puppy eyes in an attempt to make Joe's resolve melt.

Joe sighed and swatted his ass gently. "When I tell you I'm going to punish you I can't change my mind halfway through or you'd never believe me, Kitten. Besides I deserve it as much as you do for not seeing that you were insecure and for lying to you about who I was going to dinner with. I hurt you and that's not acceptable. Maybe we'll both learn to think about what we're doing in future."

Lucas pouted. "You said if I was bad you'd make the punishment last longer. What if I was really good?" he asked innocently. "Couldn't I earn a reprieve? For both of us?"

Joe groaned. "You have no idea how much I want to give in, baby."

Running his hands teasingly over Joe's chest, Lucas spoke softly, in an enticing whisper. "You don't deserve to be punished, Dragon. I should have told you how I was feeling and you didn't lie about dinner, you just didn't tell me who you were meeting. You don't have to tell me where you are every second. I'm the one that over reacted. It's not fair to punish us both."

He dropped to his knees on the shower floor, letting Joe's body shield him from most of the spray. "I could be very good if you'd shorten my punishment."

He swirled his tongue over the head of Joe's cock. "You can take me to the club and punish me in front of everyone if you think I still need punishing. Anything you want, Dragon. I won't argue, I won't even ask you to stop. You can do whatever you want while everyone watches me."

He took Joe's cock into his mouth and moaned around it, fluttering his tongue against the underside in the way he knew Joe loved. Pulling back slowly until the head fell from his lips with a soft sound he ran his hands along Joe's thighs, loving the feel of the tense muscles under his palms.

"Take me out tonight, dance with me, and then come home and make love to me," he purred. "Make me come apart in your arms. I have plans to spoil you tomorrow and then you can take me to the club in the evening and show them how bad I am."

Joe growled and grabbed his hair. Forcing his head back he pulled him to stand up again. "Dry yourself off and go and wait for me in the bedroom," he ordered.

"But Joe..." Lucas started, confused at the sudden change of mood.

"No," Joe said firmly. "Get out and wait for me."

"Yes, Dragon," Lucas sighed regretfully. He opened the shower door and got out; Joe felt the cool draft as the door opened and closed and then he heard the bathroom door as well. He sighed and grabbed the shampoo so he could wash his hair. He had been so close to giving in but he couldn't let Lucas control him like that.

When he was done he turned the gauge to its coldest setting and leant forwards, bracing himself against the wall as he let the icy water cascade over his back and shoulders until it had well and truly killed his arousal.

He turned the water off and got out, shivering slightly. Wrapping a towel around his waist he dried himself thoroughly and found his robe, hoping it would help warm him up again. When he got into the bedroom Lucas was kneeling by the side of the bed, waiting for him.

"Good, Kitten," he praised him. "You've saved yourself from another punishment."

"I don't understand what I did," Lucas said softly.

"Don't you?" Joe asked. "If I change your punishment, it will be because I choose to, Kitten. Not because you're using your hot little body to bribe me into it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Lucas apologised. "I just wanted ..."

"You wanted me to cancel your punishment and you decided a blow job was the way to get that," Joe said coldly. "I'm not pleased with you, Kitten. You need to learn not to try and manipulate me like that. If and when I choose to end your punishment it will be because I think you've learned your place and you clearly haven't yet."

"I'm sorry," Lucas said again. He looked up at Joe. "Don't be mad at me?"

Joe beckoned to him and Lucas jumped to his feet, running into his arms. "I'm sorry, Dragon. I just want you to be happy and you said this was punishing you as well as me."

Joe kissed his hair. "You're forgiven, but I'm not ending your punishment yet, Lucas. You need to learn not to try and manipulate me, even if you do think you're doing it for me. I'm going to the store now and tonight I'll take you out and show you off. Tomorrow we can do whatever it is you're planning and then we're going to The Dungeon and I'm going to show everyone there what a good little sub you are, even when you're being punished."

Lucas snuggled closer and sighed softly. "Yes Dragon. I'll make you proud of me tomorrow, I promise."

Joe smiled. "I'm always proud of you, baby. Now let me get dressed so I can go into work. I've already booked a restaurant for tonight, somewhere special." He stepped back and opened the dresser to find himself some underwear. When he looked up Lucas was standing next to him, holding out a shirt on a hanger and there was a clean pair of pants on the bed. He smiled. "Thank you, Lucas."

Lucas smiled and ducked his head. He was glad Joe wasn't mad at him any more and he resolved to be really good all weekend to make up for upsetting him in the shower.

Joe reached out and ruffled his hair, brushing a kiss across his forehead. "Good boy. I'll be home by six at the latest. Pick something smart for me to wear and whatever you want for yourself. We're going to a special restaurant and then out dancing. Have a nice day, baby."

Lucas smiled again. "I will Joe. Don't work too hard."

Joe laughed. "I'll try." He pulled him close again once he was dressed and kissed him hungrily. "I'll miss you. Be good." He fastened his watch around his wrist and glanced at it. "I have to go." He kissed him again and ran downstairs to find everything he needed. Hurriedly slipping his shoes and jacket on and taking his car keys gratefully from Lucas. "Thanks, Kitten. I'll call you later. Be good," he said again as he left.

Joe was halfway to work when the car bumped suddenly and there was a load bang. Looking in the rear view mirror he saw some debris in the middle of the road. He couldn't tell what it was but he'd obviously hit it. He patted the dashboard reassuringly. "Sorry, honey, didn't mean to hurt you." Almost as if it was a response to his apology the car started vibrating, bumping around and pulling to the left.

He cursed and wrestled with the steering wheel, trying to keep the car straight as he took his foot off the gas and gently applied the brakes. He forced it to pull onto the shoulder and stopped. He got out and walked around the car. Typical, not only did he have a flat but it was on the side of the car facing the traffic. He stomped round to the trunk and grabbed the jack, putting it on the floor next to him, and then grabbed the spare ... which was flat.

"Damn it!" he said loudly, slamming it back into the trunk and tossing the jack in too. He locked the car and started walking. He thought there was a garage somewhere along this road. He'd have to hope they could sell him a tyre and drive him back to his car.

He'd been walking for ten minutes when the heavens opened. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Why me?" he thought. Within minutes his clothing was soaked and clinging to him and there was still no sign of the garage. He wanted to scream. It just wasn't his day.

Lucas tidied the living room and cleaned the kitchen before vacuuming the house throughout. There wasn't a lot that needed doing because Joe didn't like things being messy so they tended to keep it clean anyway. When he was done, he sorted the laundry and put a load in the washing machine. He checked his watch and it was nearly ten o'clock. Time for a break. He made himself coffee and curled up on the couch with the phone. He'd call Joe and see if he could talk him into a session of phone sex to make up for their aborted encounter this morning.

He rang the store and Gina picked up. As soon as she'd finished the familiar greeting spiel he said, "Hi, Gina. Can you put me through to Joe?"

"Joe? He's not here," she told him, confused. "Isn't he home with you?"

"No," Lucas said worriedly. "He left this morning in time to open up. He was running a few minutes late but nothing serious, only a couple of minutes. He should have been there ages ago."

"Maybe he had some errands to run first," she suggested hopefully.

"No, he was rushing because he was late," Lucas said. "He wouldn't have stopped off anywhere. Something must have happened to him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Gina insisted. "I'll get him to call you when he gets in. Stop worrying, that's his job. He probably remembered something he had to do and he knew Berko would be here to open up so he left us to handle it on our own."

"He'd have told me," Lucas said, hesitantly.

"Honestly, Lucas," Gina complained. "You're getting worked up over nothing. He doesn't have to account for every minute to you. I'll get him to call you, OK? I have customers." She hung up on him without even saying goodbye.

Lucas chewed his lip nervously. He knew Joe wouldn't have changed his plans without leaving a message for him but he didn't know what else he could do. He'd called the store and Joe had only been missing just over an hour; there was no point calling the police or hospitals or anything over something that was probably totally innocent. It didn't stop him worrying though; what if something bad had happened?

Three hours later he'd skipped worried and gone headlong into panicked and then he heard the front door open. He ran into the hallway and found Joe, dripping wet, smeared with grease, and clearly in a foul temper. He looked awful, but Lucas didn't care. He threw himself at Joe and clung tightly to him, heedless of the cold, wet clothing, which was now making him wet too.

Joe automatically wrapped his arms around him, even though he really didn't want to deal with whatever was upsetting Lucas right now. He wanted to get out of the clothes and under a hot shower, preferably for about an hour until he thawed out. It wasn't that cold out for the time of year but with the rain and the fact he'd been in wet clothing for over three hours he was frozen, down to the bone. But Lucas was his pet and he was responsible for him; it was a commitment he took very seriously. So the shower would have to wait.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" he asked softly, holding Lucas tightly and stroking his back reassuringly. "Tell me what's wrong, baby."

Lucas pulled back and looked at him carefully. "Are you all right? What happened to you? Where were you? I called the store and you never arrived and no one knew where the hell you were!"

Joe was surprised. He hadn't realised anyone would notice he was missing. "You were worried about me? I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't know you'd realise I never got to the store. I'm fine I promise. Just a little car trouble," he said, trying to play it down. A shudder went through him and Lucas stepped back and started pulling his wet jacket off.

"You're soaked," he said. "You must be frozen. You need to get out of those clothes. I'll run you a bath and you can tell me all about what happened to you." He stretched up and kissed Joe softly. "Let me take care of you, Dragon. Just get naked and dump your clothes in the hamper and I'll have your bath all ready for you. Then I'll make you a nice hot drink to warm you up."

Joe watched as Lucas hurried off to the bathroom, tilting his head slightly to get a better view of his naked ass. He was so glad he'd instituted the rule that Lucas had to be naked whenever they were at home; it made things so much more convenient. He shivered again and started fumbling at his buttons with fingers that were clumsy from the cold. A hot bath sounded wonderful and once he'd warmed up he could pull Lucas in with him and make a different kind of heat. He smiled at the thought. They'd never shared a bath before and it was about time he remedied that.

He got out of his clothes as fast as he could, given that they were sticking to him like a second skin, and bundled them up, jogging into the bedroom to dump them in the hamper and then heading for the bathroom to find Lucas.

The room was filled with steam and the bath water looked to be as hot as he could stand it, just the way he liked his baths. The bubbles were a new touch though. He didn't even know he owned bubble bath but Lucas had obviously found some from somewhere. He smiled and pulled Lucas close for a kiss.

"What's all this for, baby? Bubbles?" he asked.

"I want to look after you," Lucas told him. "Get in the bath and I'll be right back with something hot to drink." He pushed Joe towards the tub. "Go on, love. Just relax and let me do all the work for once."

Joe smiled softly. "You're a treasure, my Kitten. I don't know what I'd do without you." He caught his hand up and pressed a gentle kiss to the palm. "Hurry back, baby. I want you to share the bath with me while I tell you about my crappy day. You can make it all better for me."

Lucas nodded. "Yes, Dragon. Anything you want."

Joe stepped into the water, hissing at the heat before carefully lowering him into it. He'd ordered the bath specially. He was a big man and Lucas might be skinny but he was hardly a shrimp, so they needed a big bath if they were going to share. Since he'd had it fitted though neither of them had had time for a long, leisurely soak. He sighed in contentment as he sank into the bubbles. They would definitely have to start making time for little pleasures like long, hot baths together; he needed to remember to work less and spoil Lucas more.

Lucas smiled when he came back and saw Joe stretched out in the water, his head laid back against the end of the bath and his eyes closed. "You look better already," he said. "Here. I made you some hot chocolate. Drink it all and then I'll come in and wash your back. What happened to you this morning?"

Joe took the chocolate gratefully. "I got a flat and then when I got out to change it I found the spare was flat too," he told Lucas. "So I had to walk to the garage, which took over an hour and it started pouring with rain not long after I left the car. Then when I'd bought the tyres the mechanic drove me back and I had to change it, in the rain, with cars hurtling past at stupid speeds and splashing me with water. I never did make it into the store. By the time I was done, I just wanted to come home and get warm."

Lucas leaned over and kissed him again. "Well you're warm now and I'm going to take good care of you. We can stay in tonight if you want."

Joe opened his eyes and looked at Lucas. "No, baby. You want to go out and I want to show you off."

"It can wait if you don't feel up to it, love," Lucas said softly.

"You're looking forward to it and so am I," Joe said. "I want to spoil you and I want everyone to see what a lucky bastard I am to have such a beautiful, young lover on my arm."

Lucas blushed. "Anything you want, Dragon, you know that."

Joe smiled a slow, sexy smile. "I want you to take the empty mug back to the kitchen and then get in here with me. I want you to take care of me, just like you always do, and then I want to make love to you slowly before we get dressed to go out."

Lucas purred. "That sounds perfect, Master." He jumped to his feet and grabbed the mug, taking it back to the kitchen hurriedly so he could return and start work on Joe's plan for the afternoon.

*****

Joe woke up feeling relaxed and warm and glanced over at the clock. It was nearly six o'clock. They needed to get up and get ready to go out, but he was so comfortable, he didn't want to move. He nudged Lucas regretfully.

"Baby, you need to wake up. We have to shower and get ready to go or we'll be late," he said.

Lucas groaned and snuggled closer for a second before lifting his head. "Don't wanna. Want to stay here with you."

"We can if you want," Joe offered. "But I thought you wanted to go on a proper date. In public."

"I do," Lucas sighed. "Just not right this second." He grinned. "OK, let's get up. You can spoil me and then we can dance and everyone can ogle you while I'm the only one who gets to touch," he said with a cheeky smile.

Joe laughed. "Well, I think they'll be ogling you but I'm not going to argue with you. Share the shower with me, Kitten, I need you to take the edge off before we go out or you'll drive me insane when we're dancing."

Lucas grinned and bounced out of bed with a sudden burst of energy. "Well, I am utterly irresistible."

Joe chuckled and forced himself to get out of bed, which wasn't as hard as it had been a couple of minutes ago when Lucas was in it with him. "Shower, Kitten," he ordered. "I want to play with my Lucas shaped bath toy and then I want to feel that talented mouth of yours on my cock again."

Lucas whimpered softly and dragged Joe into the bathroom and then into the shower, eager to finish what he'd started that morning.

Joe laughed again and pulled Lucas close for a hungry kiss as the water started. "You took good care of me earlier on, Kitten. Tonight I'm going to return the favour." He grabbed a cloth and poured some of the gel onto it. "Stand still for me, baby," he asked.

Slowly he swiped the cloth across Lucas' chest, making small circles as he went, working his way down to Lucas' stomach and then dropping to his knees in front of him. He worked his way down Lucas' legs, sliding back up the insides and coaxing him to spread his legs. He brushed the cloth over Lucas' balls and smiled and the small whimper that escaped him.

"Turn around, love," he said softly. "Let me do your back."

Lucas moaned and turned around, leaning against the wall as Joe slowly worked his way back up his body, paying special attention to his ass. Then he dropped the cloth and leaned forwards, running his tongue along the crack of Lucas' ass. Lucas spread his legs further and Joe pressed his tongue into Lucas' body, loving the way Lucas writhed and pushed back for more. Eventually he stood up and spun Lucas around, kissing him again. "You're so responsive, I love touching you," he said. "I'm never going to get enough of you."

Lucas grinned and slipped a hand between them, teasingly stroking Joe's cock. "I can feel how much you're enjoying it," he said. "Let me take care of this for you so you don't embarrass yourself tonight."

Joe kissed him again and gently pushed against his shoulders, encouraging him to kneel. "You're so good, so sweet. My perfect little pet."

Lucas blushed. He loved it when Joe told him how proud of him he was. Leaning forwards he took a deep breath; even with the water cascading over them both, he could smell the deeper, muskier scent of Joe's body and it made him shiver. He loved everything about Joe – how he looked, how his skin felt when he touched him, how he smelt...

One hand slipped between Joe's legs and cupped his balls, feeling the welcome weight of them against his palm. The other slowly stroked his cock, savouring the way it slipped easily through his hand. He lapped at the head, tasting Joe and shivering when Joe's hands tightened on his shoulders in response. Joe was letting him do whatever he wanted, but he wasn't in the mood to draw it out and tease him so he took the head in his mouth, moaning around it as the taste of unfiltered Joe hit his taste buds at the same time as he felt the weight of Joe's cock against his tongue. He sucked gently and then slowly slid forwards until he had the whole thing, swallowing convulsively and gripping Joe's hips tightly when he reacted by jerking forwards and groaning. He slid back and looked up at Joe, seeing his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he fought for control.

Lucas smiled and swirled his tongue around the head, the way he knew Joe liked, before starting to suck on it again. He used every trick Joe had ever taught him to bring him to the edge as fast as he could, squeezing Joe's ass as he sucked and then, just as he felt Joe hovering on the edge of an orgasm, he pressed the tip of his middle finger into Joe's body, past the muscle which gripped him tightly.

Joe cried out and gripped Lucas' shoulders even harder, certain he was leaving bruises but too far gone to care. It had been a long time since he'd trusted anyone enough to let them touch him there and it was the last little push he needed to send him over the edge and make him come, spending himself in Lucas' talented mouth and only staying upright through sheer stubbornness.

He slumped back against the wall and pulled Lucas to his feet. Wrapping his arms around him, he pulled him close and held him gently, cradling him against his chest. Lucas was looking slightly smug, but it was warring with nervousness, as if he was afraid he might have made Joe mad again.

Joe smiled at him warmly, trying to reassure him. "You always surprise me, Lucas."

Lucas shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "You didn't mind?" He ducked his head. "I should have asked permission, master."

Joe held him close and kissed his hair. "Baby, you just gave me one of the best blow jobs I've ever had and now you're asking if I mind? It was perfect and you may be my pet, but my body belongs to you. I'll tell you if you do something I don't want."

Lucas sighed happily. "I'm glad, Dragon. I wanted to please you."

"You always do," Joe told him, kissing his hair again. "Now let's get ready to go out. I'll have to think of something special to reward you later."

 

Lucas grinned. "You could let me come ..." Before Joe could say anything Lucas kissed him again. "I'm just joking, Master."

"I know," Joe said. "Show me what you want me to wear tonight and then go and get all pretty for me."

"Yes Master," Lucas said happily, turning the water off and grabbing a towel. He held it out for Joe and dried him off carefully before drying himself. Joe watched fondly and pulled him close so he could squeeze his ass once he was done.

Lucas smiled up at him and led him back into the bedroom. Over one of the chairs he'd laid out an outfit for Joe. "I'm going to go and get changed, baby; will it be OK if I wear leather pants or is the restaurant too smart for that?"

"Wear whatever you want," Joe said. "If anyone complains, I'll glare at them and make them go away." He leaned closer. "If you wear one of those silk shirts, I'll fuck you over the car before we come home."

Lucas shivered. "Yes, Dragon." He ran into his bedroom and hung the shirt he had been planning to wear back up and replaced it with one of his new silk shirts. Sex on the car sounded wonderful.

Joe picked up the clothes Lucas had found for him and smiled. One of his suits, that he very rarely wore but he knew looked good on him, in a soft grey colour, and a deep, blue shirt that he'd forgotten he even owned. No underwear. He grinned. Lucas probably expected him to find some himself but he was going to wear what Lucas picked out and nothing else. Besides it would make the sex he'd promised easier to accomplish.

*****

Joe pulled up outside the restaurant and handed the keys to the valet before coming around the car and holding out his hand to help Lucas out of the car. As soon as he was standing, Joe wrapped an arm tightly around his waist and led him towards the restaurant.

"Wow," Lucas breathed. "You're really going all out tonight, Joe. I'm going to look out of place here."

Joe tilted his face up for a soft kiss. "Ignore anyone who looks at you funny," he said. "You're better than most of these people and you're here with me. I'm the only one whose opinion matters, baby."

"Yes, Joe," Lucas said, smiling happily. "I'll remember."

The Maître d' raised an eyebrow when he saw Lucas' attire but Joe was totally relaxed and simply gave his name to the man. Checking his book, the Maître d' saw that they did indeed have a reservation and he had to allow them in. The hostess led them to the bar so they could enjoy a drink before dinner.

Lucas was looking around, wide eyed. He'd never been inside a restaurant like this before and he was impressed, although he'd have been perfectly happy at McDonald's as long as Joe was there with him.

Joe ordered a whisky for himself and a non-alcoholic beer for Lucas. Raising an eyebrow, Lucas waited for the barmaid to be out of ear shot before asking, "Why am I not drinking?"

"You're driving, baby," Joe told him.

"I am?" he asked, surprised. Quickly changing it to a more confident, "I am." when Joe didn't say anything. He bounced slightly on his bar stool. Joe almost never let anyone else drive his car and he wasn't going to pass up an opportunity when it was offered to him.

When the hostess came back and escorted them to their table, Joe pulled Lucas' chair out and held it for him, grabbing his hand and kissing it when he was seated before taking his own seat. The dynamics of their relationship were obvious enough to their waiter that when Lucas got a menu, it didn't have any prices on it.

"Why don't I have any prices?" he hissed at Joe when the waiter left them alone.

"Because your job is simply to sit there and look pretty," Joe told him with a wink. "You're not meant to worry about how much I'm spending on dinner."

"I don't even know what most of this stuff is," Lucas complained.

Sighing, Joe took his hand. "Would you rather we ate somewhere else? This was meant to be a treat for you, somewhere special that you've never been before, but if it's making you uncomfortable we can leave."

"No," Lucas said hurriedly. "I just don't want to look stupid. What if I order something silly or use the wrong fork or something."

Joe reached across the table and took his hand, turning it palm up and rubbing his thumb over it soothingly. "You're not going to look stupid, Lucas. If you need anything on the menu explained to you, I can do it and anyone who cares about what cutlery you use isn't worth bothering with. Besides my opinion is the only one that counts, remember?"

He nodded and ducked his head. "Yes, Joe." Looking at the menu again he closed it and put it on the table, folding his hands on top of it. "Why don't you order for me? You know what I'll like and you can surprise me. Order me something you think I'll enjoy. I trust you."

Joe smiled. "Thank you, baby. Just relax and enjoy yourself, Lucas. If you're worrying about everyone else, you can't have fun and this evening is all about spoiling you and showing you how much I love you."

The rest of the meal passed smoothly. Once Lucas didn't have to concentrate on figuring out the menu, he could just enjoy being with Joe. They talked about films and books over dinner, anything but work, and then, for dessert, Joe ordered a rich chocolate mousse, and two spoons.

Lucas smiled wickedly and immediately scooped some of the treat up and fed it to Joe, moaning softly when he closed his eyes and licked the spoon clean. Lucas desperately wanted to feel that tongue somewhere else, anywhere else. He'd be so pleased when this week was over and Joe took the chastity thing off. He loved the idea that he was pleasing Joe and quite liked the thought of being totally at his disposal, but it had been four days now and he was desperate to come.

Joe took his turn feeding him as well, and let Lucas see exactly how much the sight of his tongue darting out to clean the spoon was affecting him. "I'm not going to be able to get up without embarrassing myself if you keep that up," he whispered hoarsely.

Lucas smirked. "You could always go to the bathroom and let me take care of that," he suggested wickedly.

Laughing, Joe kissed his palm again. "Later, kitten. After we've been dancing. You, me, and the hood of my car," he promised.

He stood up and pulled Lucas with him, tossing down a handful of bills to pay the check before they left. With his arm firmly around Lucas' waist, he led him back through the restaurant and waited for his car to be brought back. The he opened the driver's door and handed Lucas the keys.

"Take good care of her or this is the last time you get to drive," he warned him good naturedly.

Lucas just grinned and jumped in the car before Joe could change his mind.

The club he'd chosen was a dance club that Lucas had mentioned a while ago as somewhere that played great music and Lucas grinned happily at him when he told him where they were going.

"Brilliant," he said excitedly. "Joe, thank you so much for this. I'm really enjoying myself. Will you dance with me when we get there?"

"Of course," Joe told him. "I'm not letting you out on a dance floor alone; I don't want to have to fight to get you back again from all your admirers. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Lucas wriggled happily. They were out on a normal type date, something they'd never done before, and Joe was happy to publicly claim him and while people wouldn't know he was owned, they would know he was Joe's and that made him proud. He parked the car carefully, knowing how important it was to Joe, and bounced out of the car eagerly.

Joe pulled him close again and slipped his fingers into the pocket on the ass of Lucas' tight leather pants. Lucas was practically purring at the feeling and leaned against him as they walked towards the club. A bill of some kind passed almost invisibly between Joe and the doorman and they were inside. The music was loud and Lucas could feel it thudding through his veins but Joe smiled and nodded at him in approval so he didn't worry that it was too loud or too modern for Joe's taste.

Joe looked around curiously. It was a good looking place and the music was nice too, the kind of rock that made him wish he was back in his band or at least in his office with his drum kit. He led Lucas over to the bar so they could watch and get the feel of the place before they hit the dance floor.

Leaning back against the bar with one arm around Lucas and the other holding his beer bottle, he surveyed the place. It was well lit enough to discourage trouble but there were some intriguingly dark corners that made him want to drag Lucas into them and see what they could get away with before anyone caught them. He'd leave that for another night though.

Lucas was content to snuggle up against him until he finished his beer. Then he smiled up at Joe, with none of the cynicism normally present in his smiles. "Dance with me?" he asked hopefully.

"Whenever you want," Joe promised, letting Lucas lead him out onto the dance floor. Once there, he pulled Lucas close and they started to dance, pressed together, in an imitation of a much more intimate act. Joe watched as Lucas closed his eyes and lost himself in the music, wriggling and writhing against him with no inhibitions. Joe moved against him, squeezing his ass, and making sure Lucas could feel his hard cock pressing against his hip.

They danced for more than two hours with only a couple of short breaks for cold drinks and to get their breath back. Lucas was unaware of all the lust-filled looks that were being cast in his direction but Joe noted every one and met it with a glare of his own that usually made the perpetrator back off. One young man was especially persistent though and had even tried to get close to them on one occasion until Joe tugged Lucas towards the bar, claiming he needed another beer. He was starting to get annoying and Joe had to fight the urge to growl at him, but he didn't want to tell Lucas about his admirer. Deep down part of him was still afraid that Lucas thought he was too old for him and outside of The Dungeon where he could use his reputation as Dragon to keep people away, he wasn't sure how to deal with people ogling his lover.

Eventually though the three beers he'd had made themselves known and he had to visit the men's room. He kissed Lucas hungrily before leaving and told him to stay put; he'd be right back. As he threaded his way through the crowd towards the bathrooms, he saw Lucas' admirer start heading for the bar but he refused to give into his insecurities and turn around. He just had to hope Lucas would get rid of the interloper before he got back.

Lucas was perched on a bar stool, sipping his lemonade when he noticed the young man staring at him. Turning to look at him, he tilted his head curiously. "Did you want something?"

The young man grinned. "My name's Michael and I've been watching you. Why don't you ditch daddy and come and dance with me?"

Lucas stiffened. "If you've been watching us you know he's not my father and I'd rather stay here and wait for him, thank you."

Michael moved closer, running a hand along his arm. "Come on, I could show you a much better time than he could. I bet your sugar daddy doesn't know half the things I could do to you."

Pulling away, Lucas stood up. "Leave me alone, jerk," he snapped. "You wouldn't have the first idea how to make me burn, but Joe can do it with just a word or look. He's twice the man you are, now get lost before you end up wearing this." He waved his lemonade at him.

Joe caught sight of them just as Michael ran his hand over Lucas' arm, but he hung back, waiting to see what Lucas would do. When he saw him arguing with his admirer he stopped waiting, striding across the floor so he could be there if Lucas needed any help.

Lucas smiled when he saw Joe and Michael turned to see what he was looking at. He sneered at Joe and turned back to Lucas. "I'll be around if you decide to ditch the old man, but don't wait too long. You're not pretty enough to wait for." He walked off, disappearing into the crowd on the dance floor.

Joe wrapped an arm around Lucas' waist, pulling him close. "Are you all right, baby?"

Lucas pulled him down for a long kiss. "I am now. That idiot thought he could replace you. I was just making sure he knew he didn't stand a chance."

Joe smiled delightedly. "I'm glad you think so." He leaned closer and whispered in Lucas' ear. "Want to go outside and let me fulfil the promise I made about what would happen if you wore that shirt?"

Shivering in anticipation, Lucas wrapped himself around Joe, kissing him again. "Yes! Please, Joe," he begged softly. "I want you to fuck me."

Joe licked his ear and reached down to squeeze his ass. "Such a sexy little pet. Let's go. Dancing was fun but I have another kind of dance in mind now." He slipped his fingers back into the pocket of Lucas' pants and they headed for the entrance, neither of them noticing Lucas' admirer lurking in the shadows and watching them go.

Once in the parking lot, Joe slipped his hand into the side pocket of Lucas' tight leather pants and wriggled around, looking for his car keys. Lucas whimpered and pressed against the teasing fingers.

"You're wicked," he whispered, no hint of complaint in his tone.

Joe laughed. "You're just now noticing that?" he pulled the keys out and handed them to Lucas. "Move the car to the far side of the parking lot where it's not so well lit. I don't want to be interrupted."

Ducking his head submissively and smiling, Lucas said, "Yes, Dragon."

Joe got into the car and waited for Lucas to join him, reaching over to squeeze his thigh gently when he did. "You're such a good little pet," he praised him. "I'm going to have to think of something special for you as a reward once your punishment is over."

Lucas smiled happily. "You're going to spoil me some more?"

"Definitely," Joe promised. "I already have an idea but I'll wait till your punishment is over to tell you."

Lucas pouted slightly, not wanting to wait, but he obediently replied, "Yes, Master."

Joe squeezed his thigh again. "Good kitten. Get out of the car and come round to my side."

He climbed out and when Lucas came around to join him, he pulled him close so they were plastered against one another and kissed him hungrily. "Open your pants and bend over the hood of the car for me," he said. "No, wait. Let me get a blanket. I know the hood's still warm from the engine but it's cold out here and I don't want you getting too chilled."

He grabbed a blanket from the trunk and spread it out carefully so that Lucas wouldn't actually have to touch the bodywork of the car at any point. "Now open your pants and bend over for me," he ordered. "Show me how much you want this."

Lucas was trembling with excitement and had trouble getting his fly open and then peeling the pants over his hips, but he managed eventually and stretched out over the hood of Joe's car, spreading his legs as far as the tight pants would allow and stretching his arms out in front of him. He waited quietly to see what Joe would do next, knowing that he would be pleased with Lucas' silent show of obedience.

Joe leaned down and ran his hands over Lucas' naked ass. "You're so beautiful to me, Kitten. I could look at you forever, but then I'd miss out on touching you, tasting you, hearing you beg me for more..."

Moaning softly, Lucas pushed his ass back into Joe's hands. "Please, Master," he begged softly.

Joe crouched down and ran his tongue over Lucas' ass, flicking it over the tight entrance again and again until Lucas was squirming and moaning constantly. Standing back up he reached into the car and pulled a tube of lube out of the glove box. He slicked up two fingers and pushed them into Lucas' body, which opened easily for him. He'd taken Lucas so many times this week and Lucas was so eager for it that his body welcomed Joe in with barely any preparation. He crooked his fingers and scraped them over Lucas' prostate, smiling when he jerked in reaction and shoved back hard, making Joe's fingers sink even further into his body.

Joe groaned and pulled his fingers back out, hurriedly opening his pants and coating his cock with more lube. He gripped Lucas' hip gently and pushed forwards, moaning as his cock slowly disappeared into the tight heat of Lucas' ass. "Perfect," he growled softly. "You're perfect."

Lucas squeezed around him and Joe cried out, trying not to make too much noise. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in again, pushing Lucas across the car a little. Lucas was pushed up onto his toes and scrabbled for some finger-hold on the smooth surface of the car, but there was nothing to cling to and all he could do was go with it as Joe pushed him across the car with every thrust.

Neither of them noticed as a familiar figure came around the side of the club and watched from the other side of the parking lot as Joe took Lucas desperately over his car. Michael glared as Lucas moaned and writhed under Joe's onslaught. He stood there for a couple of minutes and then stomped off, disgusted. He still thought Lucas would have had more fun with him but Lucas didn't seem to have any complaints about where he was now.

Joe stretched out along Lucas' back, pressing him down against the hood. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely in his ear as he thrust one final time and then came with a low cry. They lay like that for a minute as Joe recovered and then he started trailing soft kisses along Lucas' neck and shoulders where his shirt had come loose. He carefully pulled out of Lucas' body, not wanting to hurt him, and cleaned them both up with a handkerchief before standing up and fastening his pants again.

Pulling Lucas upright, he kissed him softly and then helped him get dressed again. Once he was presentable, he tossed the blanket in the back and cuddled Lucas tightly. "Drive us home, love, you feel cold."

Lucas smiled almost as if he was drunk, snuggling closer. "Not cold, just happy," he told Joe.

Joe laughed. "Well I'm getting cold, Kitten. Drive us home and we can curl up in bed together and you can tell me what you have planned for tomorrow."

*****

Joe stretched and then opened his eyes, frowning, when he realised he was alone in the bed. He ran his hand over the sheet and found it was still warm, so Lucas couldn't have been gone long. Just as he was about to get up and go looking for his kitten, the door opened and Lucas came through, balancing a large tray carefully and sticking his tongue out a little in concentration. He sat up and held his hands out for the tray, smiling at Lucas as he did so.

"Hey, you're awake!" Lucas said. "I was going to surprise you." He pouted slightly, upset that Joe had woken up before he could get back.

"I could pretend to be asleep again if you want," Joe offered, trying to hide a grin. "And you did surprise me. It's been a long time since anyone brought me breakfast in bread."

Lucas ducked his head and blushed, embarrassed at having been upset at Joe for waking up. "No, sorry. I just want to pamper you for a change and you're already messing with my plans and you haven't even got out of bed yet."

Joe laughed. "You do remember which one of us is supposed to be in charge here, right?" he asked, teasingly.

"Well you've spent the last week teaching me that while you're the master, I have you wrapped around my finger," he teased back.

"Really?" Joe asked innocently, reaching out to brush against the head of Lucas' restrained cock.

Groaning, Lucas shook and tried to rub against Joe's hand, nearly tipping the breakfast tray all over the place. Joe grabbed the tray and steadied it. "Still think I'm wrapped around your finger?"

"Mostly," Lucas said, but his grin was shakier and his eyes were half closed in arousal. "God I want you so much."

Joe kissed him softly. "Breakfast first since you went to so much trouble for me, Kitten. Then we can see what comes up in the shower." He winked.

Lucas wiggled happily and crawled back into the bed next to him. "I tried to make all your favourites, Joe. Did I do OK?" he asked.

Leaning over to kiss him softly, Joe smiled. "You did very well, Lucas. This makes a nice surprise." He grabbed a piece of bacon and fed it to Lucas, shivering slightly when Lucas licked his fingers clean afterwards. "Such a sexy little pet."

Lucas smiled and picked up a mushroom, feeding it to Joe and then leaning forwards to lick his lips. "We should do this more often. I like feeding you," he admitted quietly.

"And I like feeding you," Joe told him. "You know I love to spoil my pet." He pulled him close for a slow, breakfast-flavoured kiss before sitting up straighter and taking a long drink of his coffee. "Are you going to tell me what you have planned for the rest of today or is that a surprise too?" he asked.

Lucas snuggled closer, leaning against Joe happily. "Well I have to tell you unless you're going to let me drive again or you won't know where we're going," he said, rubbing his cheek against Joe's shoulder.

Joe put his coffee down and carefully put the tray with the remains of breakfast on it on the floor by the bed before pulling Lucas close again and kissing him, running his hands over his back. "If you're a good boy, you can drive, Kitten," he promised. "I trust you with my car, Lucas."

Wiggling happily, Lucas leaned up to kiss him again. "Oh I can be a very good boy, Dragon," he whispered, sliding a hand under the covers to stroke Joe's cock. "But I'd rather save this for later. I want to make love with you outside again."

Joe moaned and smacked his ass gently. "How is teasing me and then saying you want to 'save it for later' being good?" he asked with a smile. "I think you're a brat and if I wasn't taking you to the club tonight anyway you'd be getting a spanking for that."

Lucas ducked his head and looked up at Joe through his eyelashes, something that he knew usually got Joe to melt. "I'm sorry, Dragon. I wasn't trying to tease you."

Sighing and shaking his head, Joe smacked him again gently. "Of course you weren't." He kissed him softly. "My brat. Let's get up since you have plans for today. What should I wear?"

"Jeans and a shirt will be fine," Lucas told him. "We're going to be outside so bring a jacket. And comfortable shoes. I have to go and get some things ready for us though so you take a shower and get ready, Joe. I'll be up to shower when I'm done."

"Can't we shower together first?" Joe asked. "I miss you when you're not there. Wet and slippery Lucas is a very sexy thing."

He hesitated. "If I shower with you, you'll want to have sex and then we'll be late."

Joe sat up and tipped Lucas' face up towards him. "I'll want to have sex?" he asked. "You may be my pet but I thought that was a mutual thing. If you don't want to for any reason you only ever have to say, Lucas. I would never want to force you into something, you know that, right?"

Lucas blushed. "I know. I just..." He shrugged. "I don't like saying no to you; I want to make you happy."

Pulling him close, Joe wrapped his arms around him. "You do make me happy, Lucas. Always. You have safe words, Kitten. If something makes you uncomfortable you're supposed to use them."

"It's not that I don't want to," Lucas said hurriedly. "I love having sex with you; you're not forcing me. But we don't have time and if you start something I won't say no."

Joe kissed his hair. "I want you to say no if you don't want to for any reason, Lucas. It wouldn't make me happy to find out that you just went along because it was something I wanted. If we don't have time I can shower with you without pouncing you, baby. But it's up to you."

Lucas took a deep breath and snuggled closer. "It would probably be quicker if I got everything ready first, but if I'm done before you are I'll come in and wash your back." He smiled up at Joe. "Does that sound all right?"

Joe dropped a tender kiss on his nose. "Whatever you think best, Lucas. It's your surprise. I'm just going to let you organise everything for a change." He dropped his voice and whispered, "And then tonight I'm going to take you in front of everyone at the club. Let them see what a perfect little pet I have."

Lucas purred at him and then jumped out of bed. "Go on, love. Shower. I'll join you if I can."

Joe watched as Lucas rushed out of the room, stepping away from he bed so he could watch his naked ass bouncing as he ran down the stairs, and then walked into the bathroom. He was enjoying letting Lucas arrange everything and he knew he'd enjoy whatever the surprise was. Much as he loved to spoil his pet, it was nice when their roles were reversed and Lucas was looking after him.

He shaved carefully and then turned the shower on. Taking as much time as he could he hoped Lucas would join him but eventually he was done and he had to get out and dry himself off. He sighed and then laughed at himself. There would be other mornings when he could shower with his lover; missing out on one opportunity to share a shower wasn't the end of the world.

He was drying his hair when Lucas finally came back upstairs and he turned he dryer off briefly so he could sweep him up into an embrace and kiss him before smacking his ass gently and pushing his slightly dazed lover towards the shower. He looked down at himself and sighed. OK so that had backfired slightly; he'd have to think cold thoughts before he'd be able to get into his jeans now.

*****

Lucas carefully packed the box containing their lunch in the trunk of Joe's car, along with a blanket for them to lie on, and another bag full of various things he thought they might need. He didn't want them to be missing anything they needed; today had to be perfect.

Joe watched him from the house and shook his head. Lucas was taking organising this surprise too much to heart. "Lucas," he called, beckoning to him when he looked up. "Come here, Kitten." When Lucas was in front of him he cupped his face and kissed him softly. "Baby, whatever you have planned, I'll love it because you planned it. If you forget something it isn't the end of the world. We're both meant to be relaxing today, but you're running around like a headless chicken. Just take a deep breath and stop worrying, baby. I promise, everything's going to be fine."

Lucas blushed. "I'm sorry. I just want today to be perfect for you. You work too hard and you always look after me. I want to take care of you for a change."

"You do take care of me, Kitten," Joe promised him. "Just having you here makes me relax more than I ever used to. You make me happy and I'm going to enjoy today with you even if it doesn't run smoothly so please, stop worrying and let yourself have fun too."

Lucas nodded and smiled at him. "OK, you're right as usual, Joe. Get in the car. I think I have everything and if I don't it won't be a disaster. You can pick the radio station, Joe. We'll be diving for a couple of hours, if that's all right with you, so just sit back and relax."

Joe kissed him again before getting into the car. "Whatever you say, Kitten. I'm in your hands."

Joe spent the journey watching Lucas and smiling at him whenever Lucas glanced over at him, before reminding him to keep his eyes on the road and not crash the car. About ninety minutes after they left home Joe laughed and sat up straighter. "I just worked out where we're going," he said triumphantly. "That little beach I used to take you to for picnics when you were a kid."

Lucas nodded and looked over at him briefly, chewing his lip nervously. "Is that all right? I thought it might be romantic." He paused. "It's a stupid idea isn't it? It's childish. I should have come up with something better..."

"Lucas," Joe interrupted firmly. "It's a lovely idea. We should do it more often. We can just stretch out on a blanket, share the picnic that I assume you packed and I can make love to you just like you asked." He smiled. "Thank you, Kitten, it's a wonderful surprise. You take good care of me."

Lucas flushed with pleasure and smiled at him again. "Thank you, Dragon. I wanted to do something romantic and coupley. I like spending time with you like this, something that isn't about Empire or about Dragon and Kitten, just Joe and Lucas. Does that make sense?"

Joe nodded. "Yes, Lucas, it makes perfect sense and I like that too. I told you when I first collared you. I want all of you, not just my leather clad pet, but my annoying night manager, and my sweet Lucas. Everything, baby, just like you have everything of me." He settled back into his seat again, watching the familiar scenery go past, thinking about what he should do next. He'd been planning on removing the chastity device after their session at the club tonight, but he really wanted to give Lucas a blow job, laid out on the picnic blanket, under the early fall sun on the beach. He'd have to see how things played out, but he thought it might make a nice reward for all of Lucas' planning and besides he really wanted to taste his lover. It had been far too long since he could; he hadn't realised quite how hard Lucas' punishment would be on him.

He helped Lucas carry their things down to the beach when they got there, despite Lucas' protests. "Just because you're trying to look after me doesn't mean you have to do all the work," he pointed out. "It's not like it's heavy and I don't want to just sit around and watch you making multiple trips."

"Sorry," Lucas apologised. "I'm being silly again, aren't I?"

"A little bit," Joe told him with a smile. "But I'm used to it by now," he teased.

Lucas stuck his tongue out and spread the blanket on the ground, wiggling his ass when he realised Joe was watching him. "You don't get any of this nice food if you're a bad boy, Joe."

Laughing, Joe put the box down and grabbed him around the waist, tickling him and following him down as he fell onto the blanket. "I think you're forgetting who the Master is around here, brat. You'll be threatening to spank me next." He pulled back when Lucas was gasping for breath from giggling and trying to get away.

"I wouldn't dare," Lucas promised, still laughing.

"Smart boy," Joe told him. Lucas was laughing and almost glowing with happiness and he couldn't resist leaning down and kissing him. "God I love you, Lucas. Promise me you won't go of half-cocked next time I do something stupid? Talk to me instead. I never want to hurt you like that again."

Lucas snuggled closer. "I should have trusted you more."

"You should, but I should have been honest with you," Joe said. "I promise from now on there'll be no secrets between us." He paused. "Other than surprises and Christmas presents."

Lucas sighed happily. "Thank you, Joe. I promise if you stop hiding things from me to 'protect' me, I'll try and think before I react. No more trips to Atlantic City or running off to leather bars."

"You'd think I would have learned from the Music Town mess not to try and keep things from you," Joe said. "As much as this week was meant to teach you that you're mine and I will never let you go, I have to remember that I belong to you. And because of that we're going to make another appointment at the tattoo parlour. I want to add something to my dragon. They're going to put a kitten on him somewhere, maybe laying on his head; we haven't decided what would work best."

"Really?" Lucas asked, barely able to find the words. "You'd do that? Get a permanent symbol that we're together?"

Joe stroked his cheek gently. "Really, Lucas. You're my Kitten and I'm so proud of you. I want everyone to know you're mine and I'm yours. I could never find a better pet." He kissed him slowly, slipping his tongue past Lucas' lips and exploring the warm cavern beyond. "I've never taken a pet before you and I would never replace you. You're special and I love you. I want to make sure you never forget that."

Lucas stretched seductively and pulled Joe down so that he was blanketed by the larger man's body. "This is nice." He leaned up to kiss Joe again, not rushing it or trying to get Joe to do anything other than kiss. Too often kissing was simply a step on the way to something else. He didn't want that today; he just wanted to lie here in the sun and enjoy trading kisses with his lover.

Joe smiled and pulled Lucas closer, loving the lazy exploration and the unhurried feel to their kisses. Eventually he pulled back and ran a thumb over Lucas' kiss-swollen lips. "Shall we open up the box you packed and have something to eat?" he asked. "I can't wait to see what you chose for our lunch."

Lucas blinked at him a couple of times, still distracted by the kiss, and then sat up. "Oh, yes! Lunch." He smiled. "I tried to pack some of your favourites. Just lie back and relax."

Joe kissed his cheek. "You're a good pet, Kitten. Now feed me. And make sure you eat enough too; I'm going to help you work it off after lunch."

Lucas wriggled happily and started pulling plates and cartons out of the box. "Can we go away somewhere warm, just for a weekend, so we can relax and walk and picnic all we want?" he asked. "You work too hard and it would be so nice to go somewhere where no one knows us and we can just blow off steam and have fun together."

"Actually I already have something planned," Joe told him. "I've booked us into a very nice hotel in San Francisco for a couple of weeks just before Christmas. There are a couple of clubs I want to try out there but I thought we could do touristy stuff to and just relax away from all the crazies at the store."

"Really?" Lucas asked, bouncing happily. "That sounds wonderful. You're spoiling me again."

Joe nodded. "And I intend to keep spoiling you. I love making you happy. Now let's get to that food."

He laid back on the blanket again and watched as Lucas unwrapped the food. There were a lot of different vegetables and things for dipping, probably another stage in Lucas' plan to lower his cholesterol. Last time he'd had a check up, his cholesterol and blood pressure had been a little high. Lucas had started fretting and suddenly whenever Lucas cooked the food was healthier; he was more insistent about making sure Joe didn't work too late or get too stressed, and his cigars had gone missing for two weeks until he put his foot down and demanded them back.

Not that he was complaining in this particular instance, because Lucas was leaning over him and feeding him a piece of carrot dipped in something tangy and sharp. He licked his lips as Lucas painted them with the sauce and then bit down on the carrot. "Delicious. What else have you brought us?"

He leaned over and grabbed a piece of chicken. "At least you're not completely cutting meat out of my diet, you pest." Dipping it in one of the sauces he held it over Lucas' lips, just teasingly out of reach, before lowering it so Lucas could snatch it out of his hand, his teeth flashing white as he did so.

They traded bites of food until the plates were starting to look empty and then Lucas sat up and carefully packed everything away. "I brought dessert too," he said with a wicked grin. "Fresh fruit, because you don't eat enough and I'm not going to let you drop dead of a heart attack because you're too stubborn to eat properly and learn to relax; and," he added before Joe could growl at him. "Because you have a sweet tooth, chocolate sauce to dip it in."

Joe's scowl, which had appeared when Lucas criticised his eating habits, melted away and he chuckled. "All right, Kitten. Maybe you have a point and as long as you keep cooking for me, I'm not going to complain if it's all 'good for me'. Especially if you keep feeding me chocolate." He grinned. "Although I think it might go better on you than on the fruit. If I promise to be good and eat my fruit later are you going to be a good little pet and lay back and let me play with my food?"

Lucas moaned and handed the pot of chocolate sauce over to Joe. "Anything you want, Dragon." He paused. "But you have to eat at least some of the fruit before we go home. You eat worse than I used to."

Joe pushed him flat. "Hush."

Putting the pot on the sand next to them he slowly unbuttoned Lucas' shirt and peeled it off, tugging it out from underneath him, with a little help from Lucas. He picked the pot up again and dipped his finger into it. As Lucas watched he wrapped his lips around the chocolate covered digit and sucked it clean.

"Mmmm," he moaned. "Very nice."

Lucas watched him with his mouth slightly open, imagining Joe's mouth somewhere else. He was so busy staring at Joe's tongue as he licked his lips clean that he didn't notice him dipping his finger back into the pot of chocolate until he felt the cool liquid being dripped into his chest. He shivered and tried to wriggle away but a soft command from Joe made him freeze.

Joe carefully painted his pet's sensitive nipples and then leaned down to lick them clean again. He laved them clean and then took one between his teeth and tugged on it gently, making Lucas arch off the blanket towards him. He pushed him flat again and shook a finger at him. "Stay still, pet, or you won't get a reward."

Whimpering softly Lucas forced himself to relax again and to remain motionless under Joe's touches. "Yes, Dragon," he breathed.

Joe scooped up more chocolate and dripped it in random patterns across Lucas' chest and stomach. When he was done he brought his fingers to Lucas' mouth. "Lick them clean, Kitten and then I'll clean you."

Lucas grinned up at him and ran his tongue over the pads of Joe's fingers, teasing him before taking them right into his mouth and sucking on them, slipping his tongue between and around them.

Watching his pet suck on his fingers, Joe half closed his eyes, the lids drooping as he looked down at Lucas. He felt his cock swelling within his trousers and he moaned slightly.

"Enough," he groaned hoarsely, pulling his fingers out of Lucas' mouth with a soft plop. He stood up and hurriedly pulled his shirt off and undid his fly, shimmying as he slipped his jeans over his hips. He toed his shoes off at the same time and stepped out of both them and his jeans in one movement. Then he lay back down again next to Lucas and started removing every trace of the chocolate he'd decorated him with.

He took his time, both because he was enjoying tasting his lover's body and because he wanted to drive Lucas insane by teasing him, but eventually he pulled back and unbuttoned his jeans. Lucas lifted his hips and he pulled them down along with his underwear. When he got them as far as Lucas' boots he had to stop and unlace them, pulling them off and placing them off to one side, before pulling the jeans and underwear off completely.

He rubbed the head of Lucas' cock and smirked when he moaned. He picked up more chocolate and painted the head of his cock, laughing when Lucas jerked at the first touch of the cold liquid to his heated flesh. "Something wrong, Kitten?"

"You enjoy torturing me," Lucas told him, not sounding like he was complaining very much.

"Maybe," Joe said with a smile. "Or maybe I just enjoy making love with you. I love the way you don't hold back any more, the way you trust me to give you what you need, even if it isn't always what you want." He smiled again and then leaned down to lap at the head of Lucas' cock. "I love the way you taste, even without the chocolate you're delicious." He slowly and thoroughly cleaned every trace of chocolate from Lucas' sensitive skin and then pulled back so that he could look at him again.

"You've been a good boy this week, Kitten," he praised him. "And I know the week isn't technically over for another couple of days but I was planning on doing this tonight, after we'd been to the Dungeon, but I'm going to treat us both and do it now instead." He pulled a small key from around his neck and let Lucas see it, before looking down at the chastity device Lucas had been wearing for the last five days. He slid the key into the padlock and unfastened it, carefully sliding the sheath off of Lucas' semi-hard cock and putting it on the blanket next to them. The he leaned down again and took it in his mouth again, this time sliding his mouth all the way down to the base of Lucas' penis.

Lucas cried out and arched up eagerly, his cock reacting instantly until he was harder than he could ever remember being in the past. "Please, Dragon," he begged. "Please let me come."

Joe nodded his head and hummed around the cock in his mouth, savouring the taste of his lover after too long without it. A choked cry was all the warning he got before Lucas was coming in his mouth. He swallowed what he could and then pulled back, massaging the sensitive flesh with his hand and milking the last few drops from his pet.

He looked up and smiled wickedly when he realised Lucas had passed out after his climax. Taking advantage of the few seconds he would have before his lover realised what was happening around him, he rummaged around in Lucas jeans to find the tube of lube his pet always carried with him and hurriedly slicked his cock. Pulling Lucas' ass up onto his thighs he entered him in one firm thrust.

Lucas cried out as he was pulled out of the haze of contentment in which he'd been drifting by the sudden stretch as Joe buried himself to the hilt in his ass. He squeezed down around the large intruder and heard Joe groan. Flexing his hips he twisted and squeezed around him, trying to encourage Joe to stop just sitting there looking at him and fuck him.

Joe held still for a minute, just enjoying the sensation of being inside Lucas. Even though they'd had sex several times over the last five days, somehow it felt different knowing Lucas would be able to come while he was taking him. But it felt too good and he couldn't stay like that for long; he needed to move. Slowly he started to thrust, sliding only a tiny bit out of Lucas and then thrusting back in again.

Gradually his thrusts became longer and harder, but still he held off from taking Lucas as hard and fast as he usually did. He wanted to drag this out for as long as possible. He could have a quick, rough fuck later at the club when his pet would be on display for everyone to see. Right here and now, on the beach, with the sun above them and only the waves and the birds as a soundtrack, he wanted to make love to Lucas slowly and for as long as he could.

Lucas thrust back to meet every stroke but he wasn't trying to make Joe go any faster. He was happy to let Joe do whatever he wanted to him. He moaned softly every time Joe's cock brushed against his prostate and, after five days without being able to come, his cock was already getting hard again.

Daringly he reached down to stroke himself, without asking Joe's permission, but instead of telling him off, Joe simply reached between them and covered Lucas' hand with his own, controlling his movements as they stroked his cock slowly, in time with Joe's thrusts.

When he felt that Lucas was close to the edge again Joe pulled his hand away and, bracing himself with his hands on the blanket either side of Lucas' head, he started to move faster, thrusting deeper into Lucas' willing body. Both men groaned at the change in pace and he leaned down to take Lucas' mouth in a hungry, possessive kiss, forcing his tongue past Lucas' lips and plundering the cavern beyond.

He pulled back to take a deep gulp of the sea air. "Come for me, Kitten," he ordered. "I want to watch you."

Lucas groaned and stroked his cock harder, squeezing Joe's cock tightly. "Yes, please, Dragon. So close," he gasped, arching up to meet Joe's thrusts and crying out as he came for the second time.

The sight of Lucas' eyes slipping closed as he cried out with pleasure and the feel of his body convulsing around him sent Joe over the edge as well and he spent himself inside Lucas' body, before collapsing on top of him, exhausted.

When they stirred a few minutes later, Joe looked down into Lucas' contented expression and smiled. "My Kitten," he said softly, rolling off him and reluctantly slipping from his body.

Lucas smiled back and stretched up to kiss him gently. "Thank you, Joe. That was wonderful." He snuggled closer. "Even though it was horribly frustrating, I'm glad this week happened," he said thoughtfully. "I feel totally relaxed. I know I don't have to worry about anything if I don't want to, because you'll always take care of me."

"Always," Joe promised. He rolled onto his back and pulled Lucas so he was lying with his head on Joe's chest. "Tonight at the club I'm going to spank that sexy ass until it's bright red and then I'm going to fuck you on the stage, in front of everyone," he promised. "And then we'll go home and you can nag me some more about my diet and make all sorts of outlandish plans for our holiday which we'll never have time to carry out and I'll complain about constantly. And then Monday it's back to work with the rest of the lunatics." He smiled. "I must be insane but that sounds like absolute perfection."

Lucas laughed. "We've corrupted you. You wouldn't know what to do with yourself any more if you were surrounded by sane people instead of our crazies."

Joe chuckled. "True." He hugged Lucas closer. "But I wouldn't trade any of you no matter how annoying you are."

Lucas grinned. "I'm going to remind you of that some time."

Joe groaned. "Of course you are. You wouldn't be my Kitten, otherwise. My brat. My Lucas." He smiled again and kissed his hair. "Never change, baby. I love you just the way you are."

"Yes, Dragon," Lucas said with a smirk. "Anything you say."


End file.
